Storm Hawks: Raging Bull
by Rickudemus
Summary: Rage is a powerful emotion that can either protect or destroy. Piper knows it now. WARNING: Strong language


Anger was a powerful emotion that could accomplish a lot, in both good and bad. Some people can clean their houses better when they're angry or they can mow the lawn or punch down a wall. Some people destroy friendships with it and hurt people they love. Anger makes you forget other emotions, yours and your loved ones'. You could build or destroy with it.

The raging brown female could care less about such things at the moment. She was blinded from rage and she would not rest, until her hands were filled with the head of her blonde classmate. She needed to kill. Figuratively or literally, it didn't matter, she needed to kill the son of a bitch.

She stomped along the hallway, people moving out of the way without a warning. They knew the female was bad enough in her calm mind, so standing on her way on her rage mode was plain suicide. She cracked her knuckles as she came closer to the classroom, the veins in her temples throbbing as she saw the figure that had enraged her. She was getting closer to him, but to her misfortune, he was able to hear her from far away.

"Dude, protect me!" The boy yelled, hiding behind his best friend, who looked at him and the female in terrified confusion. As the dark female got closer, he raised his hands, trying his best to prevent her from getting closer.

"What the hell?" He snapped, watching the girl huff madly and trying to get around the redheaded boy.

"Step up, Aerrow! That piece of shit is gonna taste my fist!" She growled, people around watching her in fright. She was breathing heavy, burning up two smoking holes on the blonde with her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a goddamn minute! The hell is this, Piper?" Aerrow kept her away, still attemptin on protecting his best friend, who was clinging on to his shoulders.

"That fucking jerkoff knows what he did!" She screamed, not caring one bit that other people heard her. She was too angry to care about anything else, but her rage.

"Chill, you psycho bitch!" The blonde then snapped, still looking awfully frightened. "It has nothing to do with YOU!"

"It has everything to do with me! She's my SISTER you ASS!" She shout out, stepping up forward, but Aerrow backing away with the blonde, still keeping his hands up on his chest level.

"Finn, what the hell did you do? THIS is not normal anymore!" Aerrow looked over his shoulder to Finn, who let go of his shoulders and swung his arms, stretching his neck.

"I'm just in love, that's all." Finn began to glare at Piper, shaking inside. His heart was beating like crazy. He clenched his fists, in case he needed to fight.

"Just in LOVE? Don't fuck around with me, you mother fucker!" Piper screamed louder, making Aerrow's eyes grow wider. He had NEVER heard his female friend use such language, unless she was really pissed off. Before he could open his mouth and ask another question, he was interrupted by another dark female, who was running like mad across the hallway to the raged scene.

"PIPER!" She yelled, fright in her eyes as well, but not in the same way as with the other people. "STOP IT! NOW!" She ran up to them, going in between Piper and the two boys. She was facing Piper, holding up her arms with a pleading look in his eyes. "What are you doing? We're in school!"

"Shut up, Perry! I don't care if this is a court, I won't tolerate this from you nor from that asshole!" Piper pointed harshly at them, watching her sister with her enraged eyes as if she was ready to attack her as well.

"What the hell is your problem?" Perry stomped her foot to the ground, watching her twin sister with great disappointment. "Who do you think are? You can't control me and decide what I can do and what I can't do!"

Piper growled, stepping closer to Perry, so that their faces were almost touching. "No, I can't! I can't do that! And I'm fine with! I'm perfectly fine with it!" She rolled her eyes with a crazy like smile, which soon faded away as she pointed at Finn again while staring at Perry. "But the fact," she started, swallowing before she could continue, "the fact that you would sleep with... With that."

A deep, heavy silence landed upon the people in the hallway. Not a pen was dropped or a cough heard. The moment was too awkward and too cruel for Perry, not to mention the boys behind her and the people around that had heard the conversation.

Rage; it was an ugly thing. It would sting right into the heart, if used with full power. It could kill, it could destroy. Like it had now.

"You..." Perry spoke after a deep silence which had felt like an eternity. No-one else was brave enough to speak. Perry shook her head as she closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled, making it the only sound to be heard in the hallway. With a shaky breath, she opened her eyes and watched her sister in deep disappointment. "Out of all people... All people... I thought..." She spoke between tears, needing to take another pause to just look at her sister deep in the eyes. "I thought that I could at least trust you." The words felt like poison on Perry's tongue. She covered her mouth with her hand, watching her sister for a while before turning around and walking to Finn and taking a firm grip on his hand and beginning to lead him away from her sister.

"Perry, wait...!" Piper yelped, her voice sounding suddenly a lot calmer. The raged tind was gone and it was no replaced with deep regret and sorrow. "I-I... I'm... I'm sorry, I..." She stuttered, eyes growing wide as the words were playing in her head. She had said something completely horrible. And to her sister no less.

"Save your breath, Piper." Perry looked over her shoulder with a sorrowful gaze in her eyes. It almost looked like something in her had died, which probably had happened from the unnecessary episode. She looked away and began to walk Finn away from the scene again. Piper watched the two leave, the blonde letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around the female and pulling her extra close, as if protecting her.

He was protecting Perry. From her own sister.

Piper watched and she began to cry. She placed her mouth with her hand like her sister hand, wishing she could take back all those words. She wished she hadn't betrayed her sister's trust, when she had told her on the breakfast table what she had done out of pure love and affection.

"Piper..." Aerrow spoke, receiving eye contact with the female, who was now crying hard, even her nose leaking at this point and her mouth open, but empty of words. "Come here." Aerrow took the female in her arms, making sure she was embraced with as much warmth as he could possible offer her at the moment. He gave a bad glare at the people who were still watching and it didn't take long for everyone to split up and go their own, merry ways.

"I d-di-didn't m-mean to..." Piper stuttered as she hiccuped loudly, hugging the slightly younger male tighter than ever. Aerrow didn't dare to say it hurt a little. He had to take it in for his friend. "I-I j-just-t... W-w-wanted t-to... Pro... Protectt... He-her..." She sobbed into Aerrow's chest, while he stroked Piper's back ever so gently. She petted her hair, while leaning her head against her.

"Shh." Aerrow hushed, giving a small nuzzle to her temple. "I know. It's okay. It's going to be okay. Don't worry. We'll make it okay." He whispered gently, being able to calm her down a little bit.

Fury was a dangerous thing, Piper knew that know. She had been the raging bull, who got the red blanket waved in her face as a blue eyed blonde and she had charged forward, but her matador sister hadn't been able to move out of the way and the damage had been done. The hospital bills were high, especially when considering the lack of medical care for a small, broken hear or two.


End file.
